Amnésia Alcoólica
by Mamba Negra
Summary: Depois de uma bebedeira desenfreada, Hyoga percebe que passou uma noite tórrida com Ikki, mas não se recorda. Sumário Completo na fanfic... Ikki x Hyoga, Oneshot/Universo Alternativo/Yaoi/Lemon.


AMNÉSIA ALCOÓLICA

Disclaimer:Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim a Masami Kurumada. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Sinopse: Depois de uma bebedeira desenfreada, Hyoga percebe que passou uma noite tórrida com Ikki, mas não se recorda. Agora, ao mesmo tempo em que tenta se lembrar do que exatamente aconteceu e procura organizar seus sentimentos a respeito, o loiro tem que lidar com a presença de Fênix na mansão. Ikki x Hyoga, Oneshot/Universo Alternativo/Yaoi/Lemon.

Avisos: 1) Esta fanfic é Universo Alternativo. Portanto fatos, idades e ambientação da história foram alterados, além de alguns personagens estarem um pouco ooc.

2) Contém Yaoi e Lemon, ou seja, amor e sexo entre homens. Se você não gosta, por favor, não leia.

* * *

CAPÍTULO ÚNICO

Dor de cabeça.

Dentre todos os sintomas da ressaca, o problema citado acima sempre é o que se manifesta da pior maneira no organismo de Hyoga. Os tremores, enjôos, fadiga, sede… Todos são tirados de letra pelo loiro, mas a tal da dor de cabeça… Esta permanece durante todo o dia, punindo-o constantemente pela falta de limite do dia anterior.

Não se engane, pensando que o russo tem o hábito de beber de forma exagerada todas as noites. Pra falar a verdade, foi o primeiro porre que tomou em meses. A justificativa? Seus vinte e quatro anos, completos na noite de ontem.

As circunstâncias também não eram nada favoráveis. Atenções totalmente voltadas para si não são exatamente o seu forte, além de sua recente percepção de que a data está muito mal localizada. Como assim? Fazer aniversário menos de um mês depois das festas de fim de ano e a duas semanas do dia dos namorados1, não é a melhor situação para alguém que já amarga um ano e meio de solteirice, sendo que seis meses destes na mais completa seca.

A depressão que chegou com o Natal e se instalou no Ano Novo, reapareceu com força total ao notar-se sozinho em sua própria festa de aniversário. Ah! Todos aqueles casais juntinhos, praticamente esfregando em sua face a delícia de se ter alguém, numa gostosa noite do inverno Ateniense... Lembrando-lhe a todo o momento da proximidade da data dedicada aos apaixonados, que inevitavelmente passaria sozinho mais uma vez…

Diante de tudo isso, Hyoga aproveitou sua festa da única forma que acreditava provável: bebeu. E não foi pouco. Em momento algum da comemoração, foi possível encontrá-lo sem vodka ou tequila nas mãos. Abriu mão da cerveja, pois não era entorpecente o suficiente para a situação. O resultado de tudo isso? Uma ressaca terrível, dor de cabeça colossal e amnésia.

Sim, amnésia alcoólica. Traduzindo em miúdos, o russo não se lembra de absolutamente nada do que fez na noite anterior. Considerando a mistura explosiva ingerida, talvez fosse até melhor assim.

Seguindo a máxima do 'se não me lembro não fiz', poderia até dizer que sua atual condição era perfeita, não fosse por um pequeno problema: O corpo quente que o abraçava por trás, respirando calmamente contra seus cabelos loiros.

Quando finalmente criou coragem para abrir os olhos, percebeu o porquê de sentir tanta diferença no colchão. Aquele não era seu quarto. Esforçou-se para lembrar o que havia ocorrido, em vão. Talvez depois de uma aspirina, ou melhor, duas.

Vagou os olhos pelo aposento, reconhecendo-o aos poucos. Conhecia o dono? Claro que sim, mas ainda não podia acreditar que era realmente ele que estava ali. Com cuidado, livrou-se do braço forte que o prendia e levantou-se vagarosamente da cama.

Olhou para Ikki, que dormia pesadamente e não notou sua ausência no leito. A falta de qualquer peça de roupa em seu corpo e a dorzinha em seu traseiro, deram-lhe a certeza de que fez sexo a noite passada. Droga! Como pôde transar com alguém e não se lembrar de nada?

Recolheu suas roupas jogadas pelo chão e correu para seu quarto o mais silenciosamente possível. Uma vez que estava refugiado, parou pra pensar no que havia feito. Desistiu novamente por conta da dor de cabeça, que a essa altura ameaçava explodir seu cérebro.

Tomou banho, medicou-se com duas aspirinas e só então desceu para o café da manhã. A casa silenciosa indicava o quanto sua festa foi assombrosa. Já eram quase onze horas, e seus amigos continuavam dormindo.

Apenas com meias nos pés, trajando uma calça de moletom preta e uma camiseta da mesma cor, Hyoga foi até a cozinha preparar um café. Ouviu passos próximos enquanto colocava água no reservatório da cafeteira, e quase deixou a vasilha cair quando Ikki surgiu na cozinha.

- Bom dia! – o moreno cumprimentou-o.

- Bom dia! – seus olhares se cruzaram por uma fração de segundo, antes que o russo desviasse os olhos para sua tarefa.

Hyoga perguntava-se quais as chances de Ikki também estar com uma amnésia alcoólica. Sua dúvida foi respondida no momento em que se ergueu para pegar o pó de café no armário, e notou pelo canto do olho que o moreno encarou sua bunda com satisfação.

Ok, eles transaram e Ikki se lembra de tudo. Como agir? Não tinha a menor noção de como foi parar na cama com Fênix e talvez jamais se lembrasse… O que dizer numa situação dessas?

- Teve uma boa noite, pato? – não havia qualquer malícia na voz de Ikki, mas aquela pergunta piorou ainda mais as coisas.

- Acho que sim… – foi a resposta mais sincera que encontrou.

- Acha?

- É… Não me lembro muito bem da noite passada… – o loiro mordeu o lábio inferior, enquanto colocava os ingredientes na cafeteira.

O assunto morreu depois da resposta de Hyoga. Talvez Ikki não esperasse que a bebedeira da noite anterior, trouxesse como conseqüência uma boa dose de esquecimento. O moreno se aproximou do loiro e escorou-se na mesa, ficando um pouco mais atrás de Hyoga.

O loiro, por sua vez, observava a cafeteira atentamente, como se o trabalho daquela máquina fosse algo realmente fascinante. A proximidade de Ikki o incomodou, ainda mais com aquela sensação de que os olhos do moreno estavam focados em sua nuca. De braços cruzados, o russo batia os pés impacientemente, completamente sem graça.

- Está esperando o café? – perguntou ao moreno, tentando quebrar o silêncio.

- É. – foi a resposta monossilábica que recebeu de Ikki.

Nunca havia reparado no quanto aquela máquina demora pra fazer um simples café. Parecia que o tempo estava parado, esperando para ver como ele se sairia nessa situação constrangedora.

Com o café pronto, o loiro pegou duas xícaras no armário e as encheu. Na afobação de passar logo a bebida para Ikki, suas mãos se tocaram levemente. Surpreso e desajeitado, o russo derramou um pouco de café nos dedos do moreno.

- Merda! Desculpa, Ikki! Isso deve estar muito quente…

- Não foi nada, pato.

Ikki levou seus dedos à boca e sugou o restante de café que ali havia. Uma sensação de dejá vu tomou conta de Hyoga, e uma imagem bem parecida surgiu em sua mente:

* * *

Flashback

_No quarto de Fênix, a temperatura estava elevada, diferentemente do frio que fazia lá fora. A música lenta que tocava na festa dava um ar ainda mais íntimo ao momento. Hyoga estava nu, sentado sobre o colo de Ikki, igualmente sem roupas. Sua cabeça rodava, mas não pela bebida. Os beijos que recebia do moreno eram inebriantes, faziam-no flutuar. Suas bocas unidas num beijo molhado, lento e excitante arrepiavam todo o seu corpo. Necessitando desesperadamente de ar, o loiro tocou o rosto de fênix e se afastou. Olhando-o nos olhos, Ikki levou a mão do russo à boca, sugando seus dedos devagar, lambendo o dorso e a palma de sua mão, mordendo, acariciando, lambendo e chupando. Hyoga nunca pensou que sua mão poderia ser uma zona tão gostosa para se receber carícias como aquelas. Gemeu baixo e sorriu, deslumbrado pelos toques que recebia._

Fim do Flashback

* * *

- Hyoga? – ouviu o moreno o chamar. Pela forma com que o olhava, não era a primeira vez que o fazia.

- Sim? – respondeu um pouco embaraçado.

- Você está bem? Parece avoado…

- Estou bem, Ikki. Dor de cabeça, só isso. O que você disse? – retrucou, massageando o próprio pescoço. Parou quando viu que sua ação era atentamente observada por Fênix.

- Eu disse que estava subindo pro meu quarto.

- Ah! Tudo bem, então. – lançou-lhe um sorrisinho sem graça.

- Já tomou algum remédio, pato?

- Duas aspirinas.

- Então deita um pouco, espera fazer efeito. – dizendo isso, Ikki sorriu. Um sorriso aberto, lindo como poucas vezes Hyoga tinha visto.

- Ok, eu farei isso.

Quando Ikki se afastou, Hyoga suspirou aliviado. Não pela distância do moreno, mas porque estava morrendo de medo de que fênix notasse sua semi-ereção, sob a calça de moletom. Bom, pelo menos ele se recordou de alguma coisa. Ainda não sabia como tudo aquilo tinha acontecido, mas agora tinha noção de que o sexo havia sido incrível.

Também, como poderia não ser, com Ikki? Não, Hyoga não nutria uma paixão platônica por Fênix. Pelo menos ele não costumava chamar assim, pois chegou à conclusão de que era uma atração forte, mas não passava disso. Ou talvez passasse, não sabia ao certo.

Depois que seu namoro com Isaac acabou, Hyoga começou a reparar ainda mais em Ikki. Naquela época já achava Fênix uma tentação ambulante, mas nunca cogitou a possibilidade de qualquer tipo de relação com ele, pois não se davam muito bem.

Um ano e meio se passou e, hoje em dia, Ikki deixou de ser um completo estranho. As brigas entre eles já não são tão freqüentes, e por muitas vezes até engatam longas conversas sobre diversos assuntos, provando que ambos têm mais em comum do que imaginavam. Porém, mesmo Fênix subindo do patamar de 'tentação ambulante' para o de 'cara gostoso com bom papo', ainda não cogitava a possibilidade de rolar algo mais entre eles.

Quando começaram a se dar bem, a uns sete ou oito meses, Hyoga pensou que Ikki não o enxergasse com outros olhos. Somando isso ao seu orgulho, nunca foi capaz de se arriscar e tentar uma chance com o belo moreno. Depois de pouquíssimo tempo, Fênix começou a namorar sério com Shaka, o que fez o cisne desistir completamente da idéia de se aproximar.

Lembrar-se do namorado de Ikki fez sua cabeça doer ainda mais. Lealdade sempre foi uma das maiores virtudes de Hyoga, e pensar que havia traído alguém era desconcertante. A maior razão de seu término com Isaac foi uma traição por parte do outro, e é horrível pensar que pode causar em alguém a mesma dor que sofrera algum tempo atrás.

O loiro subiu para seu quarto, absorto em seus pensamentos. Passou pelo quarto de Ikki, e a porta entreaberta parecia convidá-lo a entrar. Não o fez, como poderia? Agora estava sóbrio e consciente, não haveria qualquer desculpa. Continuou seu caminho até seu próprio aposento e esparramou-se em sua cama assim que entrou.

Hyoga cochilou, algumas horas se passaram, mas a dor de cabeça não. Hora de mais uma aspirina? Com toda a certeza. Depois de se medicar, o loiro resolveu tomar outro banho. Caminhava distraidamente até o banheiro coletivo, quando se chocou com uma muralha de músculos.

- A bebida definitivamente não faz bem a você… – um imponente e cheiroso Ikki comentou com um sorrisinho de escárnio nos lábios.

- É tão óbvio assim? – Hyoga retrucou, respirando fundo e massageando sua testa. Sua boca estava muito mais seca do que o normal.

- Você parece um zumbi. – constatou o moreno, ainda bloqueando a passagem do outro.

- Obrigado! Você é tão gentil… – volveu o loiro, debochado.

Antes que Hyoga pudesse seguir seu caminho, Ikki segurou firmemente seu braço e o guiou pelo corredor. Sem condições e vontade pra reagir, o russo deixou-se conduzir. Por uma fração de segundo, o loiro teve a impressão de que estava sendo levado para o quarto de Fênix. Quando passaram direto pelo lugar, resolveu perguntar:

- Pra onde está me levando?

- Você comeu alguma coisa hoje? Bebeu água, suco? – Ikki ignorou a pergunta do loiro.

- Meu estômago não está muito bem…

- Quantos porres você já tomou na vida? – o moreno só soltou o braço do loiro quando chegaram à cozinha.

- Não muitos… – Hyoga estava um pouco zonzo com as perguntas.

Ikki indicou que o loiro se sentasse numa das cadeiras, enquanto isso pegou água na geladeira, um copo no armário e entregou a Hyoga.

- Seu corpo está desidratado, você precisa de muito líquido. – orientou, enquanto separava alguns ingredientes e batia no liquidificador.

Hyoga tomou toda a água num grande gole.

- Cadê todo mundo? – o loiro perguntou, brincando com o copo em suas mãos.

Ikki suspirou cansado, antes de responder:

- Saori e Shun foram ao shopping, Shiryu e Seiya resolveram passar um dia romântico em Mikonos.

Estavam sozinhos. Por que isso parecia tão desesperador para o loiro?

- Bebe. – disse Ikki, entregando um grande copo com uma bebida verde.

- O que é isso?

- Suco de couve com laranja e limão. Ajuda a eliminar as toxinas do corpo.

- Eu não vou beber isso!

Ikki se debruçou na mesa e aproximou seu rosto do de Hyoga. Com seus olhos presos no do outro, sussurrou:

- Cala a boca e bebe logo, pato!

Aquela proximidade fez Hyoga arrepiar-se da cabeça aos pés. Sem esperar, lembrou-se de outro detalhe da noite anterior:

* * *

Flashback

_O pesado corpo de Ikki estava deitado sobre o seu, com uma das pernas entre as suas. O contato total de seus corpos nus causava a maravilhosa sensação de pele contra pele, o suor que escorria e se misturava deixava o ambiente ainda mais quente. Os movimentos insinuantes do quadril de Fênix faziam o loiro gemer baixinho, rebolar sob o moreno, se agarrar à suas costas e pedir por mais. Os rostos permaneciam tão próximos, que era possível sentir a respiração um do outro. Brincando, Ikki segurou as mãos de Hyoga sobre a cabeça e roçou todo o seu rosto no dele. Cheirava, lambia, mordia… Porém nunca beijava a sua boca. Aquele jogo estava delicioso, estar totalmente entregue e à mercê de Fênix era uma delícia. Sedento pelos beijos deleitosos do moreno, o russo por várias vezes tentava unir suas bocas, sem sucesso. Quando sentiu Ikki soltar suas mãos e lhe foi permitido provar daqueles lábios, segurou a nuca do outro possessivamente e devorou sua boca com ardor._

Fim do flashback

* * *

Sonhar com Ikki enquanto estava acordado e diante do mesmo, definitivamente não era uma boa idéia. Tentando disfarçar seu embaraço, Hyoga cedeu e tomou um gole do suco que lhe era oferecido. Seu estômago vazio e maltratado reclamou um pouco, mas não causou maiores problemas.

Satisfeito, Ikki voltou-se para o armário, retirando de lá mais alguns ingredientes e pôs-se a preparar um sanduíche no balcão. O loiro continuou tomando seu suco, que agora se revelava não tão ruim.

Era interessante observar o Amamiya mais velho assim, tão concentrado em preparar um simples sanduíche. De onde estava, Hyoga não podia ver muito do rosto do moreno, apenas algumas visões de perfil, mas já era o suficiente para perceber o quanto ele estava adorável daquela forma.

As grandes mãos de Ikki trabalhando rapidamente, e seus lábios formando um leve biquinho enviavam as idéias mais indecentes para os pensamentos do loiro. Poderia até ser errado, mas ficou feliz demais por conseguir se lembrar de como era o gosto daquela boca que parecia clamar por ele neste momento.

- Aqui está. – Fênix colocou o sanduíche diante de Hyoga, retirando-o de seus devaneios.

- Obrigado.

- Não tem de quê. Bom, agora que já fiz minha boa ação do dia, já vou indo… – Ikki limpou suas mãos num pano de prato.

- Vai sair?

- Vou dar um trato em minha moto. Por quê? – o moreno fitou-o estranhamente.

- Nada não. Todo mundo resolveu curtir o domingo, imaginei que você também sairia com o Shaka, ou algo assim… – mordeu o sanduíche, recriminando-se em pensamento por sua cara de pau.

- Você realmente não se lembra de nada, não é? – Ikki voltou a se apoiar na mesa.

- Não. A última coisa de que me lembro foi de pegar uma garrafa de vodka na cozinha e caminhar pelo jardim.

- Isso foi logo no início da festa… - ao dizer isso, o moreno pareceu genuinamente preocupado.

- Pois é! Acho que exagerei um pouco. – o loiro coçou a cabeça, visivelmente sem graça.

- Exagerar um pouco não define bem o que você fez ontem, pato. Por um momento pensei que teria coma alcoólico. – o moreno sorriu de lado e saiu da cozinha.

Fênix poderia pelo menos dar alguns detalhes. Não da transa, lógico, mas de todas as outras coisas que rolaram. Não saber de nada estava deixando o russo completamente louco. Sem contar a curiosidade em saber como foi parar na cama de Ikki.

Disposto a descobrir exatamente tudo o que aconteceu, o loiro foi atrás de Fênix na garagem. Chegando lá, ao ver Ikki alisando sua moto com todo o carinho, recordou-se de outro momento:

* * *

Flashback

_As fortes e calejadas mãos de Ikki vagavam por seu corpo com firmeza. Apertava, sentia profundamente aquela carne entre seus dedos. Suas bocas unidas moviam-se num ritmo só deles, algumas vezes avidamente, outras vezes de forma lenta e excitante… Separando-se do loiro, Fênix percorreu com a boca o mesmo caminho que suas mãos haviam feito momentos antes. Beijou e sugou cada pedaço do corpo de Hyoga, sentindo-o de todas as formas, com todos os seus sentidos. Quando teve seu membro intumescido abocanhado pelo moreno, o russo não conteve um grito de prazer, completamente entregue aos delírios proporcionados por aquela boca quente._

Fim do flashback

* * *

- O que foi? – Fênix indagou, sem retirar seus olhos da motocicleta.

- Preciso te perguntar uma coisa.

O moreno encarou Hyoga por um instante, antes de voltar seu olhar para a moto.

- Fala.

- Ontem, nós…

- Sim. – Ikki respondeu antes mesmo que o russo formulasse sua pergunta.

- Você nem sabe qual era a minha pergunta!

- Claro que sei. Você quer saber se nós dois transamos ontem à noite. Eis sua resposta: transamos. – o moreno não parava de encerar a moto e aquilo já estava se tornando irritante.

- E? – o loiro cruzou os braços.

- Ah! Você quer detalhes sórdidos? Isso pode demorar, pato, passamos boa parte da noite lá em cima…

- Você costuma se aproveitar de caras bêbados?

Hyoga atingiu seu objetivo, pois Ikki finalmente deixou a moto de lado e encarou o loiro.

- Vai com calma, cara! Eu não estava totalmente sóbrio e, pelo que me lembro, você se divertiu muito ontem. – o moreno adotou uma postura ameaçadora, apontando o dedo para o peito de Hyoga.

- Quem me garante que você estava realmente bêbado?

- Onde acha que conseguiu tequila? – retrucou Ikki.

- Olha, eu não quero brigar. Não vim pra isso.

- Então por que veio? – Fênix esboçou um sorriso.

- Já disse. Quero que me conte o que rolou na festa, o que eu fiz, como nós dois… Você sabe…

- Você misturou tequila e vodka, no seu lugar eu não procuraria saber de nada… – o moreno sorriu.

- Foi tão ruim assim?

- Depende, qual parte? Antes ou depois de subirmos?

- Zeus, que remorso! É nisso que dá beber deste jeito, devo ter feito tanta besteira ontem! Queria poder apagar esta noite do mapa! – o loiro disse sem pensar, arrependendo-se no momento em que viu o olhar magoado de Fênix.

- De certa forma, você já o fez.

Ikki voltou a encerar a moto, sem dirigir novamente seu olhar para Hyoga.

- Não foi o que eu quis dizer, Ikki. Não queria te chatear… É só que, você tem namorado, estando consciente eu jamais teria…

- Não diz mais nada, pato. Só está piorando as coisas… - Ikki disse com sarcasmo e um falso sorriso no rosto.

O loiro se calou, percebendo que depois do que disse, não havia como consertar.

- Já que quer tanto saber, eu conto. – Ikki terminou de limpar sua moto e olhou para Hyoga. – Ontem, eu te encontrei no jardim com uma garrafa de vodka nas mãos. Eu estranhei a sua tristeza, me aproximei, você acabou roubando a minha garrafa de tequila. A partir daí me senti responsável e fiquei atrás de você o tempo todo, tentando evitar que causasse problemas… Daí teu ex-namorado apareceu acompanhado de uma moça, você pirou de vez e fugiu de mim. Fui te encontrar fazendo uma dança sensual em cima da mesa de Máscara da Morte, Afrodite, Saga e Shura.

Diante do silêncio de Hyoga, Ikki prosseguiu:

- Você não estava fácil, tentou bater na namorada do Isaac, quase quebrou a mesa de som, queria impedir os casais de se beijarem e revelou segredos de metade das pessoas da festa… Você não parou de dançar nem de beber um só instante. E quando eu tentei impedir o streap tease que você estava determinado a fazer na beira da piscina, acabamos caindo na água. Eu te levei lá pra cima, te sequei, te dei bastante chocolate, consegui te acalmar e evitar que você descesse de novo. O resto não é importante. Se não se incomodar, prefiro guardar pra mim.

Hyoga não soube o que dizer. A mágoa de Ikki era evidente em suas palavras.

- Você é um bêbado divertido, pato. Honestamente, acho que te prefiro assim. – Fênix se levantou e caminhou para a porta.

- Ikki… – o russo chamou, fazendo com que o moreno parasse.

Hyoga tentou formular algo para dizer, mas não conseguiu. Fênix saiu da garagem, visivelmente chateado.

"Você é um idiota, Hyoga!" – pensou o loiro.

Agora que sabia, ao menos por auto, tudo o que fez enquanto estava bêbado, o russo percebeu que não se importava mais. Seu maior erro foi cometido agora a pouco, quando estava em plena consciência de seus atos. A falta de tato para lidar com o assunto acabou magoando uma pessoa que não merecia, alguém que cuidou dele no momento em que mais precisava de apoio.

Tudo bem que Ikki também errou ao se aproveitar do estado de embriaguez de Hyoga, ainda mais sendo um homem comprometido. Mas ouvir assim, na lata, que alguém se arrepende amargamente de ter dormido com você, não deve ser nada fácil. O russo deveria ficar feliz, de não levar um belo soco na cara.

E olha que tudo não passou de um mal-entendido, o loiro falou sem pensar, jamais queria que Ikki entendesse tudo daquela forma. Hyoga se arrependia sim, da bebedeira, da falta de controle, de não se lembrar de nada… Lamentava o fato de ter traído Shaka, mas ainda assim não tinha remorso por transar com Fênix, até porque esse era um desejo contido dentro dele já há algum tempo. Não duvidava que ele mesmo tenha se insinuado para o moreno de todas as formas possíveis, devido a seu estado desinibido.

Hyoga queria se desculpar, ou melhor, precisava se desculpar. Necessitava que Ikki entendesse que não considerava a noite que passaram juntos um erro, por mais que lamentasse todo o resto. O que queria dizer, é que provavelmente a bebida só lhe deu um empurrãozinho a mais, encorajando-o a fazer algo que realmente queria.

O loiro conhecia Ikki e sabia que, se o procurasse imediatamente, seria impossível estabelecerem uma conversa descente. Quando o moreno estava nervoso, nada o segurava. Consciente disso, Hyoga resolveu dar um tempinho, para que Fênix descarregasse sua frustração de alguma forma, antes de procurá-lo.

Voltando novamente para dentro da mansão, o loiro finalmente tomou aquele banho que tinha planejado anteriormente. Sentou-se na janela da sala depois, olhando a garoa que caía lá fora. De alguma forma, os pingos de chuva desenterraram mais lembranças escondidas em sua mente:

* * *

Flashback

_- Solta, Ikki! Eu quero voltar pra lá!_

_Um encharcado Hyoga tentava se desvencilhar a todo custo dos braços de Fênix. Estavam no banheiro da mansão, e Ikki tentava conter a afobação do loiro ao mesmo tempo em que o levava para o chuveiro._

_- Pra que você quer voltar, pato?_

_- Eu quero dançar! – disse o loiro, se remexendo todo._

_- Você já dançou demais por hoje. – Ikki se esforçava para manter Hyoga parado, assim poderia avaliar melhor a seriedade da pancada que o loiro levou na cabeça, quando caiu na piscina. _

_- Não! O Isaac está lá embaixo com aquela ninfeta ridícula! Eu tenho que mostrar pra eles que estou muito bem…_

_Hyoga falava embolado, e se contorcia muito nos braços de Ikki._

_- Está bem, deixo você voltar… Mas com algumas condições… - Fênix se agarrou na única oportunidade que tinha para fazer o loiro se aquietar._

_Hyoga não pareceu dar ouvidos, estava muito ocupado balançando os cabelos de um lado para o outro, jogando água pra todo lado e gargalhando com o efeito. Ikki não pôde evitar um sorriso. Com as duas mãos, manteve a cabeça do loiro firme e o forçou a olhá-lo._

_- Eu só te deixo voltar se você tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa antes, ok?_

_O loiro novamente não respondeu, apenas ficou encarando Ikki, com seus olhos presos nos dele._

_- Você é muito lindo, sabia? – Hyoga comentou, enquanto acariciava o rosto de Fênix._

_- Era só o que faltava… Virou um bêbado galanteador agora, é? – Ikki tentou disfarçar seu embaraço com o comentário. – Vem, vamos pro chuveiro. – disse Fênix, retirando as peças de roupa de Hyoga, deixando-o apenas de cueca e levando-o para o Box._

_A água fria da ducha desestabilizou o russo, que se agarrou ainda mais ao moreno pra não cair. Sem alternativa, Ikki entrou embaixo d'água também, aumentando a temperatura do chuveiro logo em seguida._

_Hyoga escorou-se na parede e trouxe o corpo de Fênix consigo. O moreno apoiou uma das mãos ao lado da cabeça do russo, enquanto a outra o sustentava pela cintura._

_- Você está bem? Quer vomitar? – Ikki olhou preocupado para o loiro, que tinha os olhos fixos no seu tórax._

_Hyoga negou com a cabeça._

_- Você é grande. – o russo comentou, apoiando suas mãos no peito de Ikki._

_O moreno arqueou uma sobrancelha, confuso com a declaração do loiro._

_- O que quer dizer?Sou grande como? – Fênix sussurrou, duvidando que Hyoga fosse capaz de explicar._

_O loiro permaneceu em silêncio, fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça no ombro esquerdo de Ikki._

_- Pato? Não dorme, não. – Fênix sacudiu o loiro. – Você bateu a cabeça, preciso mantê-lo acordado. Explica, em que sentido eu sou grande?_

_- Nos dois. Você é um grande cara e um cara grande. – riram. – Você é como um grande urso, Ikki!_

_O moreno riu com a comparação._

_- Não acha que errou de animal, não? A Fênix não tem nada a ver com o urso._

_- Tanto faz, você pode ser Fênix pros outros e urso pra mim… Eu quero um abraço de urso, me dá?_

_Encantado com a recém descoberta doçura do loiro, Ikki cedeu e o abraçou apertado, tal qual um urso faria. Por muitas vezes, o moreno engatou conversas sem sentido, apenas para se certificar de que Hyoga não dormiria. E, por algum tempo, permaneceram abraçados ali, com a água morna do chuveiro caindo sobre eles, enviando a seus corpos calor e conforto, como há muito tempo não sentiam._

Fim do flashback

* * *

Hyoga sorriu com essa memória. Diferente das outras, a cena recordada demonstrava que não houve apenas uma noite de sexo selvagem entre ele e Ikki. O moreno realmente cuidara dele, e provavelmente tentou resistir à suas investidas até onde pôde.

Decidido a resolver o mal-entendido com Ikki, Hyoga pôs-se a procurá-lo pelo casarão. Alguns minutos depois, encontrou Fênix na academia, fazendo flexão de braço.

Foi inevitável. Ao ver o moreno sem camisa, suado, ofegante, subindo e descendo seu corpo apoiado apenas em seus braços, o russo imediatamente se recordou de mais um acontecimento da noite. Desta vez, um dos mais quentes:

* * *

Flashback

_Ao longe, a música ainda rolava na festa. No quarto de Ikki, o suave som da melodia era completamente abafado, tanto pelos ofegos e gemidos, quanto pelo ranger da cama. Hyoga dizia um bom número de palavras desconexas, montando assim frases incoerentes e incompreensíveis. Mas o loiro não estava preocupado em fazer algum sentido. Não quando tinha Ikki deitado sobre seu corpo, encaixado entre suas pernas e o penetrando de forma lenta e profunda. Os dois trocavam beijos densos, enquanto o russo sentia o membro do moreno invadir seu corpo e acertar continuamente aquele ponto especial dentro de si, enviando assim descargas elétricas que seguiam da base de sua espinha para o restante do corpo._

_- Ahhh! Você é tão gostoso, pato! Geme mais pra mim!_

_- Ai, Ikki! Faz assim… Isso… Quero mais!_

_Ikki ergueu um pouco mais a perna direita de Hyoga, sustentando-a com a mão, enquanto se afundava completamente no corpo do loiro e gemia contra sua boca._

_- Assim, Hyoga? Hmmm… Você quer bem fundo, hein? Está me sentindo, patinho? Pode me sentir pulsar bem dentro de você?_

_O moreno provocava, mordiscava os lábios de Hyoga e olhava em seus olhos com um desejo insano._

_- Sim! Mais forte, vem! Ahhhh… Quero você! Vem… Bem forte! – o russo balbuciava contra a boca de Ikki._

_Fênix apoiou as pernas de Hyoga em seu ombro e sustentou seus braços um de cada lado da cabeça do loiro. Estocava mais forte agora, eliminando qualquer vestígio de controle que ainda havia nos dois._

_- Toma, meu patinho! Ahhhhh… É assim que você gosta, é?_

_Moviam-se velozmente agora, chocando-se um contra o outro com intensidade. Seus olhos estavam fixos um no outro, registrando em suas mentes cada expressão de prazer de suas faces._

_- Que delícia, Ikki! Hmmm... Tão gostoso… Tão…_

_Com um grito, Hyoga gozou sem sequer estimular seu membro. Ikki acompanhou-o poucos instantes depois, após mais algumas estocadas. O moreno deixou seu peso desabar sobre o corpo do russo, escondendo seu rosto na curvatura do pescoço dele._

_Por vários minutos, permaneceram calados. Não havia o que dizer, não tinham como colocar em palavras o que sentiam. Tudo fora intenso demais. Muito mais íntimo, ardente e prazeroso do que qualquer outra coisa que já viveram._

Fim do flashback

* * *

- O que quer, pato? – as duras palavras de Ikki fizeram o loiro voltar para a realidade.

- Me desculpar.

- Pelo quê? – Ikki parou seu exercício e bebeu água, secando o suor do rosto com uma toalha.

- Você não precisa bancar o durão, Ikki. Sei que te chateei. Não era a minha intenção soar como um canalha.

Fênix sorriu de lado, antes de se deitar num colchonete e começar a fazer exercício abdominal.

- Você fala como se eu fosse uma garotinha boba cheia de expectativas… - o moreno riu de forma afetada. – Não sei se você reparou, mas eu não sou uma garota. Tampouco ajo como uma.

- Então você não está puto comigo? – Hyoga se sentou ao lado do moreno.

Ikki não respondeu e, nesse momento, o russo teve certeza de que realmente magoara o amigo, se é que ainda podia chamá-lo assim.

- Não me arrependo, Ikki.

- De quê?

- De nós.

Fênix terminou a primeira série de abdominais e permaneceu deitado, descansando por um minuto.

- E o que isso quer dizer, exatamente? – Ikki encarou o loiro com seriedade.

- Não sei. – Hyoga dobrou uma de suas pernas e apoiou o rosto nela. – Olha, eu sei que você cuidou de mim. Então…

- É essa a imagem que você tem de mim, pato? Acha que cuidei de você para obter sexo como pagamento?

- Eu não disse isso!

- Claro que não… - disse o moreno, sarcástico.

- Eu consegui me lembrar de algumas coisas, está bem? Não sei como, mas consegui.

- E daí?

- Daí que eu sei que você foi paciente e gentil comigo, sei que eu estava impossível, que aparentemente você foi o único capaz de me controlar, sei que me insinuei pra você… - o loiro sorriu timidamente.

- Mas ainda me culpa pelo que rolou, não é? – Ikki voltou a fazer o exercício.

- Isso importa? – retrucou Hyoga, risonho.

Pela expressão no rosto de Ikki, importava. E muito.

- Eu não sou um canalha aproveitador, pato.

- Eu não disse isso!

- Pode não dizer, mas é o que está pensando…

Como assim? Ikki lê pensamentos agora?

- Eu não vim aqui pra julgar você ou tirar satisfações… Quero apenas me resolver contigo. Podemos esquecer o assunto?

- Acho que você já fez isso. – disse secamente o moreno, voltando à sua série de exercícios.

- Não tem que ser assim, Ikki. Olha, me desculpa, está bem? Eu me expressei mal, não era aquilo que eu queria dizer… Não me arrependo do que houve, já te disse isso.

- E eu já te disse que não preciso do seu pedido de desculpas, Hyoga! Pode me fazer um favor? Para de me perseguir pela casa! Você já esqueceu a nossa noite, então seja um bom menino e deixe que eu me esqueça também…

- Ikki… - o russo se ergueu, buscando em sua mente as palavras certas para dizer.

- Mas que droga, pato! O que você quer de mim? – extremamente irritado, Fênix se ergueu e se aproximou do loiro. – Quer que eu admita que foi bom? Sim, foi delicioso, mas já passou, ok? Você pode parar de bancar a rainha do drama, agora!

- Rainha do drama? Olha, eu só estava tentando resolver as coisas com você, não precisava… Ah, esquece, Ikki!

Hyoga saiu da academia sentindo-se muito pior do que quando entrou. Bom, ninguém mandou irritar Fênix daquela maneira, mas chamar o loiro de rainha do drama era extremamente exagerado.

Somente quando entrou na sala da casa, foi que Hyoga notou suas mãos trêmulas. Ikki sempre teve esse poder sobre ele, deixá-lo nervoso ao ponto de tremer. O russo apenas não sabia se isso era algo bom ou ruim.

Bom, ele estava com dor de cabeça, tremendo, morrendo de sede e acabara de engolir um senhor sapo há poucos minutos atrás. Rainha do drama? Isto definitivamente não fez bem algum para seu humor, que já não estava dos melhores.

Os barulhos vindos do andar de cima indicavam que a casa já não se encontrava vazia, o que para o russo foi um alívio, de certa forma.

- Hey, Hyoga! Como você está? – disse Seiya do alto da escadaria, num tom muito mais alto do que o necessário.

- Bem. – respondeu o loiro, sorrindo para o casal à sua frente e subindo as escadas para ir ao seu quarto.

- Quer que eu te faça um chá para curar a ressaca, Hyoga? – Shiryu ofereceu, muito mais tranquilamente do que seu namorado.

- Não é necessário, Shi. O Ikki já me fez um suco doido aí, que funcionou bastante…

Instantaneamente, o loiro procurou por um sorriso malicioso no rosto dos amigos. Será que os outros moradores da casa sabiam do que havia acontecido entre ele e Fênix?

- Você deu um trabalhão, Hyoga. – Seiya comentou. – Da próxima vez, lembre-me de deixar a vodka fora do seu alcance.

O loiro pensou que não precisava disso, pois sabia perfeitamente da confusão que sua bebedeira causara na noite passada. Estava pagando por isso até o momento, não é mesmo?

- Onde está Ikki? – Shiryu perguntou.

- Academia. – murmurou o loiro, com a cabeça baixa.

- O Shaka ligou, pedindo que Fênix buscasse suas coisas no apartamento. Vou até lá passar o recado… - explicou.

- Buscar as coisas dele? Por quê? – o loiro soou muito mais afoito do que gostaria.

- Eles terminaram. Faz alguns meses… - Seiya se intrometeu.

Como assim? Se Ikki não estava mais comprometido, por quer não disse nada quando teve a oportunidade? Teria aliviado e muito a consciência do loiro, se tivesse dito a verdade.

Mas, quer saber? Se Fênix não se dava ao trabalho de sentar e conversar sobre o ocorrido, colocando todas as cartas na mesa, não era Hyoga que o faria. Não havia espaço para rainhas do drama naquela casa, e o russo definitivamente não bancaria uma.

Quarenta minutos mais tarde e três páginas de seu livro favorito depois, o russo já não se contentava em permanecer naquele quarto. Queria sair dali e descontar sua frustração, que não ousava se perguntar de onde vinha, em qualquer um que encontrasse. Se esse um fosse Ikki de Fênix, ele não se importaria nem um pouco.

Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor, os gemidos abafados vindos de um dos quartos indicavam que Seiya e Shiryu ainda não haviam terminado seu dia romântico. Na sala, o loiro cumprimentou dois exaustos Shun e Saori, que sequer tiveram forças para respondê-lo.

E, na cozinha, exatamente aquele que queria ver. O engraçado, é que agora que Ikki estava em sua frente, sua frustração parecia ter passado. Não sentiu vontade de torcer seu pescoço ou lhe apontar o dedo e dizer que mentiu. Mentiu? Quando exatamente Fênix havia mentido, mesmo?

- Está olhando o quê?

A irritada voz grave tirou-o de seus devaneios. Ele realmente precisava parar de viajar enquanto estava diante de Ikki, pois já estava fazendo mal para sua imagem. Fênix estava recostado no balcão, bebericando uma garrafinha de isotônico.

- Nada. – respondeu, sentando-se à mesa e ficando de frente para o moreno.

Hyoga não sentia fome, apesar de pensar que deveria disfarçar e pegar algo para comer. Ao invés disso, continuou sentado à mesa, olhando atentamente para o móvel, enquanto deslizava seus dedos por ele. Claro que lançava olhares de esguelha para Ikki a todo o momento, e sempre que era pego em flagrante, voltava a olhar para a mesa.

- O que você está olhando, pato? – Ikki voltou a perguntar, sua voz muito mais amena desta vez.

- A pedra desta mesa foi tão bem polida. Sabe que pedra é esta? – disfarçou.

Ikki gargalhou, antes de tomar um gole de sua bebida e responder:

- Mármore… Preto. – o moreno sorriu. – Mas acho que você já sabia disso.

- Mesmo? Devo ter me esquecido…

- É sua especialidade… - provocou Ikki.

Hyoga engoliu em seco, não iniciaria uma nova briga. Ainda não havia conseguido retirar o 'rainha do drama' de sua cabeça, quem sabe o que mais poderia surgir daquela boca tão perfeita de Ikki? Espera aí, ele pensou boca perfeita? Não, claro que não.

- O Shiryu te deu o recado? – ok, esta foi uma tentativa ridícula de tentar saber mais sobre o término do namoro de Fênix.

- Sim.

- Você já buscou as suas coisas? – insistiu.

- Não. Depois faço isso, não tem nada importante lá. Algumas roupas, CDs, livros… Nada que realmente faça falta.

- Nem o dono do apartamento? – ah, droga! Ele disse isso em voz alta? Você é um idiota Hyoga! – Desculpe, Ikki. Não precisa responder…

- É diferente. Não é que o Shaka não faça mais falta, só não é da mesma forma… É um amigo, alguém com quem me importo e desejo que seja muito feliz. Porém, não quero mais ser o responsável pela felicidade dele, deixo isto a cargo do Mu.

- Ele te traiu? – o loiro conhecia bem aquela dor.

- Não! – Ikki riu. – Shaka teve a dignidade de me dizer que queria terminar, porque estava apaixonado por outra pessoa…

- Deve ter sido difícil…

- Nem tanto, já não estávamos bem fazia algum tempo… Eu também estava começando a me interessar por outra pessoa… Sofri, mas me recuperei completamente.

- Rápido, hein? – o loiro ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Terminamos há quatro meses, Hyoga.

- Como eu não sabia disso?

- Você estava muito ocupado para reparar, pensando em sua própria solidão e sentindo pena de si mesmo… - Ikki jogou a garrafinha no lixo e saiu da cozinha.

* * *

Flashback

_- Coma isto. – Fênix oferecia uma barra de chocolate ao loiro._

_Estavam na cozinha. Hyoga estava um pouco mais consciente pelo banho, mas ainda não conseguia se manter completamente de pé, provavelmente pela revolução que seu estômago fazia em seu corpo. Sentado em uma das cadeiras, o loiro comia o chocolate, quando lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto._

_- O que foi, pato?_

_- Sabe a quanto tempo ninguém cuida de mim desse jeito? – respondeu choroso._

_- Ah, pode parar por aí! Eu não tenho paciência com bêbados chorões, ouviu?_

_O choro do loiro se intensificou._

_- Você está sozinho porque quer, Hyoga. Por que não olha a sua volta, de tão preocupado com o próprio umbigo. Erga a cabeça e viva a tua vida. O Isaac te chifrou? Sim, e daí? Agradeça por ter descoberto e por ter a oportunidade de mandar o cara pra bem longe de você… Vai ficar chorando por alguém que não te merece? Alguém que não tinha a menor noção do quão maravilhoso era o homem que estava em seus braços? Ele não tem direito à essas lágrimas, Hyoga. Eu proíbo você de chorar por ele. – enquanto falava, Fênix acariciava o rosto do loiro, inconscientemente._

_- O Shaka tem sorte de ter você, Ikki. – o russo abraçou o moreno, meio sem jeito._

_- Eu não estou com o Shaka, pato. Lembra que você o viu com o Mu, hoje? E gritou pra todo mundo que ele estava me traindo, que aquilo era uma pouca vergonha?_

_O loiro pensou por um momento._

_- Eu fiz isso?_

_- Claro que fez, cabeção! – Ikki deu um tapinha na cabeça de Hyoga, que reclamou de dor. – Desculpa! Não queria esbarrar em seu machucado. – desculpou-se sorrindo._

_Sem nada dizer, Hyoga simplesmente segurou a nuca de Ikki e selou seus lábios num beijo delicado._

_- Não… - disse Ikki, se afastando._

_- Desculpe! – volveu o loiro, tristemente._

_- Não, pato, você entendeu errado. Eu adoraria beijar você, sério! Eu só acho que você deveria estar sóbrio para fazermos isto, entendeu?_

_- Eu estou sóbrio._

_- Nós dois sabemos que não…_

_Ignorando as palavras de Ikki, Hyoga voltou a tentar beijá-lo, mas o moreno se esquivou novamente._

_- Não me tente, Hyoga. Eu realmente não sou tão forte assim… Vem, vamos lá pra cima!_

_Nos corredores, o russo foi mais rápido e, ao invés de entrar em seu próprio quarto, invadiu o quarto de Ikki._

_- Não faça isso, Hyoga!_

_- Eu quero dormir aqui. Deixa, vai… Não vou abusar de você, juro!_

_O moreno gargalhou._

_- Não dá, pato. Vem, você tem que ficar no teu quarto._

_- Você disse que eu não posso dormir…_

_- Sim, eu disse._

_- Se você me deixar sozinho, eu vou acabar dormindo._

_- Eu vou até o teu quarto durante a noite, pra saber se está tudo bem. Você pode dormir, a partir de agora, mas vou te acordar algumas vezes, para saber se está dormindo mesmo ou se está desmaiado._

_- Será muito mais fácil fazer isto se estivermos juntos… Deixa de ser chato, Ikki. Eu estou precisando do carinho de um amigo, sabia?_

_Vencido, Ikki acabou entrando em seu quarto._

_Algum tempo depois, quando já estavam dividindo a cama de casal de Fênix, Hyoga rompeu o silêncio._

_- Ikki, quando você disse que eu deveria acordar e olhar a minha volta, o que quis dizer?_

_- Que existem pessoas que gostam de você, mas você não percebe…_

_- Quem, por exemplo?_

_- Seus amigos, eu…_

_- Você não se considera meu amigo?_

_- Claro que sim, por quê?_

_- Você falou separado. Disse "Seus amigos, eu…", dá a impressão de que você não é meu amigo._

_- Eu sou seu amigo._

_- Ah, que bom! Mas, por que você separou?_

_- Por que… Gostamos de você de formas diferentes, pato._

_O olhar intenso que trocaram, em meio à penumbra do quarto, dispensou quaisquer palavras adicionais._

Fim do flashback

* * *

A lembrança deixou Hyoga sem palavras. O loiro definitivamente não esperava que Ikki realmente sentisse algo por ele. Mas Fênix sentia, e agora devia estar pensando que foi usado pelo russo.

Finalmente caiu a ficha de que passou tempo demais lamentando, sofrendo pela traição, pelo término do namoro, pela solidão… Quando poderia se dar a chance de viver uma história legal com alguém. Nossa, não fazia nem idéia de quantas noites ele desperdiçou chorando…

A noite já era alta lá fora. A chuva não cessou, pelo contrário, agora estava muito mais forte, acompanhada de trovões e raios. Todos se reuniram para o jantar, e Hyoga queria muito conversar com Ikki, mas não poderia fazê-lo na frente dos outros.

Por uma fração de segundos, seus olhares se cruzaram. Aquela tristeza que havia em Ikki estava ali durante todo o dia? Como ele pôde não perceber o quanto estava ferindo os sentimentos de Fênix?

* * *

Flashback

_- O que você faria se eu te beijasse agora, Ikki? – sussurrou o loiro._

_- Eu ficaria bêbado, pela quantidade de álcool que você tomou…_

_Ikki virou-se de lado, ficando de frente para o loiro. Seus rostos estavam próximos, seus narizes quase se roçando._

_- Você me afastaria?_

_- Eu não me aproveito de caras bêbados, pato… Eles não costumam saber o que estão fazendo._

_- Eu sei exatamente o que estou fazendo._

_Fênix apenas sorriu._

_- Você não me deseja, Ikki? Não quer saber como é me sentir em seus braços? Quantas vezes você imaginou o gosto da minha boca, da minha pele? – Hyoga murmurava contra os lábios do moreno, enquanto buscava a mão dele e a entrelaçava com a sua._

_- Não faz isso comigo, pato… - sussurrou o outro, fechando os olhos._

_- Quanto tempo você esperou para que eu estivesse assim, Ikki, à sua mercê, deitado nesta cama? Eu quero sentir você, quero sentir o seu toque queimando a minha pele... Quero sentir o seu gosto, Fênix, e descobrir cada detalhe do seu corpo._

_- Eu te quis por tanto tempo… - volveu Ikki._

_- E agora você me tem aqui._

_Ikki abriu os olhos e pôde ver a luxúria no olhar de Hyoga, antes de dizer:_

_- Eu vou te beijar, pato…_

_- Então beija…_

_E foi assim que os dois iniciaram o primeiro dos muitos beijos que trocariam durante aquela noite._

Fim do flashback

* * *

- Ikki, posso falar com você? – Hyoga adiantou-se para o moreno, assim que terminaram o jantar e ele abandonou a cozinha.

- Sobre? – o moreno parou aos pés da escada.

- Ontem à noite.

- Você não acha que este assunto já rendeu tudo o que tinha de render, não?

- Não. Precisamos conversar, esclarecer tudo.

- Já fizemos isso, pato.

Os dois sussurravam, com medo de serem ouvidos pelos ocupantes da cozinha.

- Não, nós não fizemos. Por que você não me detalha tudo o que ocorreu ontem?

- Eu já te falei tudo o que você aprontou, Hyoga!

- Eu estou falando da gente. Quero que você detalhe o que aconteceu entre a gente, Ikki! – disse o loiro, tocando o braço de Fênix.

- Não houve nada de importante, já te disse que prefiro manter estes detalhes para mim…

- Ikki…

- Hyoga, pare com isso, está bem? Ficar me perseguindo pela casa inteira já está ficando chato! Foi só uma noite de sexo fácil, sem importância… Você pode, por favor, me deixar em paz?

Ikki se desvencilhou da mão de Hyoga e subiu as escadas, indo para seu quarto. A mágoa em sua voz tornou-se ainda mais evidente em suas últimas palavras.

Bom, magoado era certo que ele estaria. Resta saber agora o quanto Hyoga se importava com o fato. Sim, por que o loiro pode simplesmente ignorar e esperar que a raiva passe, ou ir atrás e tentar novamente resolver a situação com aquele homem teimoso feito uma mula empacada.

Vinte minutos depois, o loiro subiu as escadas decidido, disposto a fazer as pazes com Ikki. À medida que ia subindo os degraus, a última lembrança surgiu, completando o quebra cabeças que havia se formado em sua mente.

* * *

Flashback

_Ofegantes e entrelaçados, Ikki e Hyoga mantinham o contato visual, envoltos pelo torpor provocado com o prazer recém-experimentado. O loiro conservava suas pernas ao redor da cintura de Fênix, enquanto este permanecia caído sobre seu corpo, incapaz de sustentar o próprio peso._

_A festa ainda acontecia lá fora, e vinha dela a única iluminação do quarto. Em meio à penumbra, as mãos passeavam pelos corpos suados, prolongando ainda mais a magnífica sensação do toque suave na pele quente._

_Suas bocas se uniram uma vez mais, lenta e profundamente, do jeito que o loiro gostava. A forma possessiva e adorável como Ikki explorava cada canto de sua boca, deixava o loiro completamente derretido em seus braços. Seus corpos estavam unidos até um momento atrás, mas não parecia o suficiente._

_- Você está bem, pato?_

_O silêncio do quarto foi rompido com o sussurro de Ikki._

_- Fantástico! – foi a resposta do loiro, acompanhada de um imenso sorriso._

_Beijaram-se novamente. Estavam insaciáveis pelo sabor um do outro._

_- Vai se lembrar disso amanhã? – Ikki rompeu o beijo para externar sua maior preocupação._

_- Claro que sim!_

_- Promete? Não quero que pense mal de mim quando você acordar…_

_O olhar carinhoso de Ikki, junto à carícia suave que ele fez em seu queixo, não deixou qualquer dúvida no loiro. Havia muito mais coisas não ditas, embutidas naquelas palavras. Fênix não tinha medo de sujar sua imagem, jamais teve. O momento que passaram juntos realmente significava para ele._

_- Prometo que não vou esquecer, Ikki. E, caso eu não cumpra minha promessa, autorizo que você me arraste pra esta cama e refresque a minha memória. Fará isso?_

_Apesar das risadas, havia alguma seriedade no ar. As palavras foram ditas em tom de brincadeira, mas os dois homens sabiam da veracidade delas._

_- Prometo. – disse Ikki sorrindo._

_Com outro beijo, selaram o acordo mais gostoso que já fizeram._

Fim do flashback

* * *

Hyoga hesitou por um instante, antes de abrir a porta do quarto de Ikki. O moreno estava deitado em sua cama, trajava apenas as calças de seu pijama e um de seus braços cobria seu rosto. O quarto estava iluminado apenas pela luz de um abajur, o que deixava o clima ainda mais íntimo.

O loiro entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si e se apoiando nela.

- Você não cumpriu sua promessa. – disse, tentando chamar a atenção de Fênix.

- Você também não cumpriu a sua…

Hyoga sorriu e girou a chave, trancando a porta. Aproximou-se da cama lentamente, dando tempo suficiente a Ikki, caso quisesse impedi-lo.

- Você está enganado, Fênix. Não foi uma noite de sexo fácil, sem importância. Eu só consegui me lembrar dos nossos momentos juntos, Ikki. Isto tem de significar alguma coisa, não é?

Hyoga parou diante do moreno, abriu lentamente os botões de sua camisa e a retirou, fazendo o mesmo com a calça logo em seguida.

- Posso? – perguntou, apontando a cama de Ikki.

Fênix se ajeitou, abrindo espaço na cama para Hyoga.

- Você está bêbado?

- Não. – o loiro sorriu, enquanto se deitava.

- Pato…

Ikki foi calado com um beijo delicioso. Hyoga delirou ao sentir novamente o sabor de Fênix, que era exatamente como ele se recordou em sua memória. Sem o gosto da tequila, claro.

- Zeus! Eu quis fazer isso o dia todo! – admitiu o loiro, sorrindo.

- Eu também… O que a gente faz agora?

- Agora? – sorriu malicioso. – Agora você cumpre a sua parte no trato, e refresca a minha memória…

Cobrindo a boca do loiro com a sua, Ikki beijou-o com paixão, da mesma forma com que fizera na noite anterior. Novamente, aquele quarto seria pequeno para agüentar tanto calor…

Já não havia quaisquer rusgas ou mágoas entre eles, não mais. Havia apenas paixão, carinho, a sensação gostosa de sentir-se flutuar, o êxtase contido em cada toque, cada gemido…

Amaram-se a noite toda e uma vez mais ao amanhecer. Só para garantir que, desta vez, Hyoga não se esqueceria de nenhum detalhe.

FIM

1 – Em outras partes do mundo, o dia dos namorados é comemorado no dia de São Valentim, ou seja, quatorze de fevereiro.

* * *

N/A: Olá! Mais uma fic saindo do forno! Esta estava na fila até mesmo antes de 'o último ato', mas houve um momento em que minha mente bloqueou completamente e não conseguia terminá-la de forma alguma… Bom, agora que finalmente está pronta, realmente espero que gostem…

Um beijo a todos que lerem e peço que, se julgarem que sou merecedora, deixem reviews. A única coisa que ganho escrevendo são os comentários de vocês, são eles que me impulsionam, ajudam a melhorar, etc… Então, não esqueça de deixar a sua review, mesmo que seja pra dizer, li e gostei, ou li e não gostei.

Beijos a todos,

Mamba.


End file.
